Lingering Thoughts
by andromeda90
Summary: washed away by a touch of his....it wasn't right....but he just wanted to forget...He knew it wasn't right...but he was happiest when with him...He watched him, needing him to only be his....playing with hims for the rest of the night...Slash, Chase/Reid
1. Forgetting

1Okay...so people wanted some Chase/Reid stuff...I have no idea why...because Caleb/Reid are so much better...and I'm better at them as well...however, just because I am starting this, does not mean I am giving up on my Ascending Thoughts, I just thought this would help with Amorous Covenant...hmm, get Chase down...so this is drabbles, and some won't be that good because I've never really written Chase...sigh...

I do hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

Title: Forgetting

Pairing: Chase/Reid

Warning: no idea how to write Chase

Summary: all he wants to do is forget. It seems he has forgotten that, maybe he could forget everything else.

* * *

Forgetting

* * *

The clouds let out a shuddering groan. Their dark complexion didn't face him.

He was actually looking forward to feeling the cold rain, falling upon him. He wanted to be soaked to the bone, to feel something...anything.

His blue eyes were as stormy as the present weather. He wasn't sure why it had bothered him so much this time, he usually didn't get so riled up over such things. He was too used to them.

This time, something about it, made his blood both boil and freeze at the same time. He didn't know how he managed to be so calm and go through the rest of the day.

He stuck his hands into the pockets of his jacket, sinking into his shoulders, trying to keep the cold at bay. He didn't want to head inside, though. He wasn't ready to join civilization.

He poked at some logs with his foot as he passed by the trees.

"You know, it isn't safe for you to be here. All by yourself."

He flinched at the sound of His voice.

"What? Your, oh so fearless leader made you cry again?" came the teasing voice.

He didn't say anything, just kept on walking.

"Ahh, you act like I am not here, yet you know the only reason you came here was to be with me." There was laughter.

He ignored it.

"Come on, Reid. You don't want me to tell them, do you?"

Reid stopped and glared down at the ground, before steeling himself and turning around. The brunette stared back at Reid, smirking. He then walked over and stood right in front of Reid.

"Chase."

"Reid."

They just stared at each other. It was wrong, Reid knew it. Caleb sacrificed so much, and here he was, allowing Chase to gently run his hand through his hair. Since when did he become so submissive, Reid wondered.

Chase touched Reid's cheek. Reid sighed and relaxed into the touch, hungry for any touch. Chase knew it. He knew what the blond wanted, what he needed. That was the reason he seek out the blond out of everyone.

Chase pulled Reid closer, feeling him tense up, before slumping into him, giving it all up. That is what he was for Reid, a release.

Reid sighed and closed his eyes, forgetting everything but the feeling of warmth.

* * *

The End...

* * *

Alright...no idea...what is up with this...still testing it...tell me what u think and maybe ideas on how u see Chase...oh, and I repeat, Caleb/Reid is still my OTP and I will not abandon them! Love you all! 


	2. Maybe

1Alright, I have a bit of time before I go off to do my hw, and I decided to write this and add another drabble...hmm, I was working on Amorous Covenant, and I kind of was like in Chase/Reid mood...finally, I'm working on AC, so for those of you know who've read it, expect the next chapter soon, well, not too soon, cause of school...

Also, I'm thinking on AT, and I think I got a few drabbles in my head, that I just need to type up, so also expect stuff there...wow...I'm going all out, huh? Lol, anyways! Thankz for the reviews! Have really made my weekend! W00T!

* * *

Title: Maybe

Pairing: Chase.Reid

Warning: Umm...angst...

Summary: it was wrong to feel this way...but he was happiest when with him...

* * *

Maybe

* * *

The music swarmed around him, pushing against him, into him. The walls were pressing him together, suffocating him, surrounding him. The darkness was down on him, trapping him, blinding him, drowning him.

His breath came in short gasps, eyes tightly shut.

He hid his head in his knees, arms wrapped tightly around them. His back pressed against the wall as he huddled as much as he could for warmth.

There was nothing...he was nothing...

The whole school was silent...there was no one outside, walking...he was alone...utterly alone...

God, did it hurt...

He felt so many things...he wanted to claw his skin off, he wanted to rip his heart out...he just wanted release...

A choked sob escaped his lips, meshing with the surrounding music...unable to break the suffocating spell around him.

He could still feel it...feel him...on his skin...

His soft touches...his caresses...his breath upon his ear...his whole body tingle at the memory...but it was wrong...it was wrong to wish for such touches...it was wrong for him to miss him...

Everything had been too good...he had been too good...but he had been so caring...so warm...

His eyes had shined with tenderness...his mouth had quirked into a small smile...

But now...now it was all over...now...he had nothing...

It dawned on him...that he had never been happier than when he was with him...

He couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh...a laugh that bounced of the walls and back to him, taunting him...haunting him...

He had made him happier than anyone...Him, who had wanted him dead...Him, who would have killed him...Him, who died...

Tears streamed down his blue eyes...blond hair lying limp, without its usual splendor...

He was a pale color, eyes sunken in with dark circles around his eyes...he knew they worried about him...but they don't know...they can't know...they won't know...

He lowered his knees and arms. He leaned his head against the wall and laughed...he laughed until he couldn't breath anymore...

Maybe he should have killed him...then, he wouldn't be here suffering...

Maybe...he had been truthful...maybe he had cared...

Maybe...

He should go and ask him...

* * *

The End...

* * *

Yes, that was depressing...suicidal Reid...need to stop writing those...umm, anyways! Review and tell me what ya think, and thankz annekoril for your input on Chase! W00T! Hope you enjoy the rest of my writings! Or at least, most of em! Lol, and remember! Love you all! 


	3. Only Him

1Alright, no idea where this came from...lol, I shall have something with more in it, but I just had to write this...it was something that had been eating at me...so here it is...lol...

* * *

Only Him

* * *

He watched him.

He watched how his soft blue eyes sparkled with glee.

He watched how his smile twitched into a soft smile.

He watched how he gently touch the other's arm.

He watched how he ran his hand, slowly through the other's hair.

He watched how he submitted to the other's every whim.

It made his blood boil. It made him see red, everywhere.

Suddenly, he just didn't want the power. He wanted to see the other tortured and in pain.

It wasn't enough...nothing would be enough...

He wanted the other's blood in his hand...

He wanted to see the life slowly slip away...

He wanted to take everything he had...

Those light blue eyes, where meant for him alone...

That soft smile should only be directed at him...

Those gentle touches should be reserved for him and him alone.

Only his hair, should be the one he pets.

The only person he should submit to, was him. No one else.

* * *

The End...

* * *

Lots of luv! 


	4. My Pet

I blame this on….actually…..i have no idea on what I blame this….i think its my yugioh love that is coming out….after all, Bakura is a sadist and he seems like a person to enjoy such things….yes, Bakura is my love…and Kaiba….i know im weird….anyways! This is weird!

* * *

Umm…….MATURE!! kind of...K? Anyways….hope its alright! Luv ya!

* * *

My Pet

* * *

His hair was matted with dried blood.  
He ran his hand down the other's chest, grinning triumphantly.

He stopped and sat back, watching as his blond gain consciousness. Blue eyes blinked as they adjusted to the light, before looking around.  
He couldn't help but feel a sudden glee at the look of pure terror on his prey's face. It was so adorable, it made him excited, just to think of all the beautiful expressions he could make him go through.

"Hello, Reid." He purred, bending down to lick Reid's cheek.  
Reid turned his head away and tried pushing him away, only to be reward with the sound of clinking. His hands were handcuffed and so were his legs. Reid tried struggling against his bonds, but he knew it was to no use.

"Shh…now now, Reid…." He chuckled, nuzzling into Reid's neck, enjoying the way that he tremble in his grasp.

"You'll enjoy this…you know you will…." He purred, reaching over to take hold of Reid's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Let go of me, you bastard." Reid hissed, wrestling his head from his grasp. He just laughed, enjoying Reid's feistiness.  
"I love it when you fight back." He ran a hand down Reid's chest, stopping at the button of his jeans. Reid's eyes widened.  
He leaned over to the table and picked up a knife.

"Now, don't you move my pet. We wouldn't want an accident, now would we?" he chuckled, slowly pressing the knife down on Reid's shirt. Reid glared at him, but remained completely still as the shirt was ripped slowly.

"That's a good boy." He muttered, pushing the shirt away and revealing Reid's milky skin. He bent down and tracked a wet trail with his tongue, all the way down to the edge of his pants. Reid gasped causing him to chuckle.  
Slowly, he peeled the pants down. He watched as Reid glared at him, trying to cover the lust in his eyes. He could see it, his Reid could never hide anything from him.  
"Don't worry….I'll take good care of you…..my pet." He muttered, nipping Reid.

"Chase…" Reid whimpered into the heated air.  
Chase chuckled, playing with his pet for the rest of the night.

* * *

The end……………?  
Or is it??

* * *

Ne? Review! W00t! sorry, I once again got carried away on a whim….lol…..luv ya'll!


	5. Ghost Whispering

Why this? No idea….listening to Kamelot and thought of this….lol….

**Ghosts Whispers**

* * *

He couldn't stop himself from dreaming.

Were they dreams or were they nightmares?

He watched him smile and joke around. He could see his baby blue eyes, filled with so much life.

His blond hair would muss up with the wind. His laughter resounded throughout his room as he woke up.

But he wasn't there.

He was gone.

He laughed bitterly, as he stared out the window.

He had won. He had beaten Caleb.

He who had it all he easily took away.

Who had really won in the end?

He could still remember the resounding scream as his attack did not hit the intended target.  
....................

_Reid slammed against the barn, blood spilling from his head, where it hit one of the beams.  
"REID!!!" Caleb called out. Chase stood there shock, because never in a million years did he think Reid would show up and take the hit.  
Caleb was cradling Reid's motionless body in his arms. Chase couldn't take that. He slammed Caleb back, causing Reid's body to slump back down to the ground.  
There was blood running down his face. He laid motionless.  
"You, you did this." Chase growled, because Reid had saved him. Why? Why had Reid done such a thing? For Chase?_  
.......................

Chase shook his head and walked back to his bed.

He could feel Reid's ghost of a touch on his forehead as he settled back down to sleep.

It was as if Reid was there all along.

Maybe…..had he gone about things differently……

Maybe……if he had been a different person……

Maybe if Reid had been a different person…..

Now all that was left were questions….and whispers of long gone ghosts…..

………………………….  
The End

Yep….a drabble after years of nothing….sorry about that….


End file.
